


Maybe a Half or a One

by ermengarde



Category: GlamRPF, sutommy
Genre: Drag Queen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy isn't exactly sure how he gets himself into these situations (well, no, that's not, like, <em>totally</em> true; he keeps having conversations with hot dudes when he's toasted is how it happens).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe a Half or a One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Diamond Crowned Queen has entirely wasted my Saturday and I felt I really ought to have SOMETHING to show for it. This is it. Lots of stream of conciousness Tommy.

Tommy isn't exactly sure how he gets himself into these situations (well, no, that's not, like, _totally_ true; he keeps having conversations with hot dudes when he's toasted is how it happens) and it's not like he fucking _minds_ or anything (life would be easier if he didn't keep having to explain to his mom and, like every fucking neighbor he's ever had since he was born that yes, he's still straight. Yes. Girls. Yes he's fucking sure, but it's all fun and he's never been offered so much tail in his life, so...) but if he thinks about it too hard - how he got from cubicle phone monkey to getting paid to have his lipstick smeared across his face (or some other dude's lipstick, it's all a fucking pain in the ass to scrub off) - it kind of makes his head spin.

He's always been more of a like a half or a one on the Kinsey scale than, like, a total zero. Dudes can be hot and shit; it's not a big fucking deal. He enjoys the _shit_ out of fucking around with Adam on stage - Adam's a fucking excellent kisser and that dominating shit he pulls hits a bunch of buttons that Tommy didn't know that he had. Plus the fans think that its fucking hot too, and there are, like, _benefits_ to that.

And he's been rocking the eyeliner since he was a teenager but recently he's gotten himself, like, a fucking makeup bag and that's something he hadn't really seen in his future. He fucking loves how makeup can change his whole fucking face though and he's getting good at putting it on himself, but he still prefers it when Sutan does it - Sutan's the fucking _man_ , you know? And Sutan is all about making Tommy look really fucking _pretty_ and that takes a lightness of touch that Tommy's not quite mastered yet.

The whole Sutan/Raja thing kind of fucks with his head, because Sutan is hot and Tommy likes to look at him and maybe make out with him when they're loaded or whatever, but Raja is _hot_ (in a kind of terrifying, _she'd eat you for fucking breakfast, dude_ way) and it kind of makes Tommy a little shy to even look at her.

He fucking _jumps_ at the chance to be in her music video though and Sutan laughs at him when he says that he's a little nervous at the thought of kissing her. Raja stalks around him in her leopard print though and uses his reticence to her advantage, pulls him out of his head by grabbing at his throat and kissing him, smearing her lipstick all over his fucking face. At the end of the shoot she decides she needs him to _dom her a little bit, honey_ and for that she wipes off the face, takes off the clothes and leaves Sutan lying on the floor wearing Raja's fuck me boots with his legs in the air.

Tommy is riding fuck high on the trip of making out with Raja - she hit those buttons that only Adam's touched before and she's hotter than fucking hell - and he grabs Sutan's feet, pushes him to exactly where he wants him and if Sutan has to ask the director and camera dude and shit to leave then, well they’ve got the shots Raja wanted in the bag and that's where Tommy’s half or one comes in, right?


End file.
